


Alive and Breathing

by Roaming_Writer



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Writer/pseuds/Roaming_Writer
Summary: Rapunzel was locked in a tower for 18 years, never expecting to fall for a thief. Yet when her dream lay dying in front of her, she knew it was love.(Tangled one-shot)
Kudos: 10





	Alive and Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories imported from fanfiction.net :  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~roamingwriter
> 
> Check out my FF.net account for the rest of my work!

Rapunzel felt the cold metal around her hands which held her arms behind her back. She yelled and flailed about, trying to escape the cuffs. But the metal only dug into her slender wrists, causing her to cry out in pain and anger. She looked at Gothel, who took out a dagger that reflected whatever sunlight was left outside. 

As Gothel looked at Rapunzel with her evil glare, Rapunzel felt like crying. Her whole life, the only one she truly loved was Gothel. She had no one else to turn to except for Pascal. Gothel was her source of knowledge and she trusted her. Knowing now that Gothel betrayed her, and Flynn used her for the crown, her heart was torn to shreds. Rapunzel didn’t know what to do. What if she did get out of here? Where would she go? 

Gothel walked closer and closer to Rapunzel, brandishing the sharp knife. Rapunzel flailed and crawled backwards, but to no avail. Gothel held the knife to her throat, threatening to hurt her if she dared to move. Rapunzel felt the sharp blade against her neck, and knew better than to test this witch she used to call mother. Gothel tied a bandana around her mouth, so tight that it muffled her breathing and voice. 

Then Rapunzel heard a familiar voice outside. “Rapunzel let down your hair!” 

Eugene! Rapunzel didn’t know what to believe. He actually came back for her. 

Yet this happiness was short lived. Gothel grabbed hold of Rapunzel’s long blonde hair and tossed it out the window. Rapunzel tried to warn Eugene but it was no use. He couldn’t hear her muffled cries. As he entered the window, Rapunzel yelled at the top of her lungs, barely able to breathe through the muzzle. Eugene’s determined eyes darted towards Rapunzel. 

But before she knew it, she saw the bloodied end of the dagger pierce Eugene’s abdomen. Eugene’s eyes were no longer resolute, no longer powerful. Through her watery vision, she could see his face wince in pain as he clutched the stab wound. Rapunzel frantically crawled towards Eugene. She couldn’t let him die, she needed him. She wanted him to be alive. She loved him. 

Despite her efforts, she was no match for Gothel who struggled to pull her down the stairs. She gave one last plea. 

“No! I won’t stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!” Rapunzel paused, trying to hold back tears. “But, if you let me save him, I will go with you.” 

She heard Eugene groan through his pain, pleading that she doesn’t do it. But Rapunzel couldn’t let him die. Gothel unlocked her bonds, allowing her to rush over to her lover. Rapunzel bent down over Eugene’s body, trying her best to hold back tears. She wanted to be strong like Eugene. She wanted to stay positive, to cheer him up. 

“Eugene!, please stay with me!” her voice cracked and she felt her throat close. She held him close, feeling his body grow cold. 

With a weak hand, he held her face closer to his, his maroon eyes no longer shining like they used to. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Before she could sing the healing incantation, his body drew closer to her, his strength waning as he leaned in closer and closer. Rapunzel closed her eyes and stiffened her lips, awaiting the long overdue kiss from the boat ride. But then, in one fell swoop he chopped it off. Her hair lost its golden shean, turning back to its natural brown. It had lost it’s magical luster and Eugene’s body fell limp. 

Rapunzel held his body, pleading for him to stay. She cried and cried, but he had stopped breathing in her arms, and his heartbeat ceased. Then her vision began to fade. She began to feel the real world again. 

Rapunzel opened her eyes and bolted upright, her face in tears. She sobbed so loudly that Pascal hopped down from his sleeping perch and sat in front of Rapunzel, confused about why she was crying. A second later, she heard Eugene bolt into her room, looking scared and worried. 

“Blondie, are you ok?” The deep voice echoed through the halls and the spacious room. 

He ran over to Rapunzel’s bed and embraced her in his strong yet gentle arms. 

Rapunzel, through her cracked voice, managed to affirm him of her well being, “I’m fine Eugene…” 

“Thank goodness you’re ok. I heard you yell and then I came to check on you. Why are you crying sweetheart?” 

Rapunzel looked Eugene in his worried eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Eugene, surprised at this change in mood was nonetheless happy. He stroked her hair with his hands and pulled her waist closer to him. 

When their lips pulled apart, Rapunzel told him. “Eugene, I had a nightmare about that day in the tower. That day you died. I couldn’t save you, I…” 

She was cut off by his voice, “Rapunzel, you know I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you.” He leaned over and cradled Rapunzel’s head and brought it to his chest. 

Rapunzel was comforted by those words, knowing that it was indeed a nightmare. Gothel would never come back. The tower was destroyed by the black rocks. She was safe, here in Eugene’s arms. 

“Eugene?” 

“Yes blondie?” 

“Can you stay here for one night?” 

“Sure thing sweetheart. I’ll always be here for you” He looked at her with his comforting and compassionate eyes, the eyes that she fell in love with when she first saw him. A face that always makes her smile. 

With her worries out of the way, she fell back to sleep with her lover, feeling his rhythmic breathing and heartbeat. Yes, he was very much alive. 

  
  
  



End file.
